


【弓后】碎镜

by Masamune1127



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·弓后·时间点在五章VDC后，大量虚构·Rook或许不怎么友好。
Relationships: Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 1





	【弓后】碎镜

**Author's Note:**

> ·弓后  
> ·时间点在五章VDC后，大量虚构  
> ·Rook或许不怎么友好。

学校建校时间越长怪谈越多，更何况夜鸦学院是一所魔法名门校，如果有好事者愿意将建校以来的所有鬼故事都收集起来，恐怕也能写出一本等身著作。Vil从医务室出来，VDC之后一切都回到正常的轨道上，木已成舟，再计较也无用。他去医务室倒不是为了自己，Over Blot带来的伤害更多是心灵和精神上的，皮外伤早就愈合了，剩下的只是需要放松心情，不要再为痛苦所困。

“去医务室是没有用的，Schoenheit。”Crowley在比赛结束后对Vil说：“你的医生就在镜中。”头痛医头，脚痛医脚，而心中的伤口并不是药物与魔法就能够治愈的东西。

“没能胜利，我很抱歉。”Vil说。

Vil走这一趟是去看望因为受了惊吓而昏厥过去的Pomefiore寮生，此人在凌晨三点钟去卫生间，在走廊上看见一个滴血的白影，当场被吓晕过去，直到寮长Vil起床洗漱，看见有人躺在路中央，才被紧急送去医务室救治。月光穿过走廊的玻璃，在地上投出清亮的白光，树影婆娑，Rook鬼魅般从黑暗中浮现。

“Bonsior！毒之君，你拜托我的事，我已经调查清楚了。”Rook笑眯眯的，一如既往地像戏剧演员般问好。因为只有他们两人在，他甚至摘下帽子，按在胸口鞠躬行礼。

“说吧。”Vil在三步远的地方停下。

“确实是幽灵作祟，但与上一次的幽灵新娘恐怕并非一人。”这是当然的，那个公主早就嫁人了。

“是女性幽灵？”

“不错，在谈话室的茶几下，我找到了这个。”Rook变魔术般取出一个盒子，展示珠宝套装似的打开，Vil望了一眼。黑色的天鹅绒上，放着一块染血的白纱。

“是什么，面纱？”

“正是。”Rook啪一声合上盒盖：“我想我们应该接受她的邀请。”他们一起进了谈话室，在沙发上并肩坐下。谈话室里放了一面巨大的落地镜，其中映出Rook和Vil的身影。镜面在他们进入的同时轻轻波动起来，娟秀的字迹缓缓浮现：“你带来你的主人（Master）了吗？”

“他就在此处。”Rook抬一抬帽檐。  
“我们不是那种关系，如果你要找的是这里的负责人，那确实是我没有错。”Vil面无表情地说，寮长专用的魔法书在他手中浮现，封面上镶嵌的宝石在月光下闪闪发光。他不想为称呼的事情多费口舌，径自走到镜前，向玻璃伸出手去。果然，他的手毫无阻碍地穿过镜面，这面镜子已经变得和镜舍中安放的那些一样，拥有了在各个世界中穿梭的能力。镜子的另一边传来巨大的吸力，将他和Rook一起吸了进去。

Vil感到吸力的时候便后悔自己莽撞，但他不想听Rook说什么主人扈从之类的话。如果说他们从前形影不离，那么在VDC之后，便悄悄拉开了距离。虽然他们仍旧像从前一样一起出入，但Vil很显然变得更加像一尊会说话的石像。冷的，硬的，但是被呼唤的时候，他会回应。他们俩一起落地，睁眼的时候发现自己坐在一张长桌上，桌上点着烛台，火焰因为有人突然出现而摇动起来。餐具们自发跃起，从餐车上拿下食物，一碟一碟在桌上摆好，主菜的盖子还没有揭开，银制的弧形盖子上照出Vil有些变形的脸。

Rook的座位与他的位置之间隔了一个空座，他转过头看了一眼Rook，Rook朝他一笑，Vil就又转过头去，看着银盖子上自己扭曲的面孔。宴会的女主人姗姗来迟，脸上罩着雪白的面纱，看似如同云雾般轻薄，实际上遮蔽性极强，完全看不见其下的容貌。她在主位上坐下，倒置的高脚杯自动翻过来，红酒瓶飞起，血一般的液体从瓶口坠入杯中。

“毒之君愿意赏光，实在是让此处蓬荜生辉。”女主人说，她的声音又轻又甜，但Vil却似乎一点也没有被她打动：“我的面纱呢？你们带来了吗？”  
“在这里。”Rook拿出首饰盒，将它打开奉上。  
“既然如此，那就让宴会开始吧。我很忙，在校的时候没有时间来进行无谓的应酬。”  
“您真是硬心肠！”女主人轻轻地笑了起来：“那就让我亲自来为你揭开……”  
“请等一等，怎么能让女士动……”Rook站起身来，想要阻止她。但女主人凝脂般毫无血色的手闪电般快，立刻揭开了Vil面前的银制餐罩，浓郁的腥气从中溢出，雪白的瓷盘里盛着一粒仍在搏动的心脏。Vil看见那颗活心乍然变色，周围的世界旋转起来，Rook被漩涡卷走，宴会厅崩塌，只剩下长桌和坐在桌前的Vil，以及那颗跳动的活心。

魔法书腾空而起，书页哗啦啦摊开，其上闪动着绿色的光芒，植物的风暴在手中汇聚，时刻准备进行攻击：“你把Rook抓到哪里去了！”他对女主人没有任何怜惜之意，从她让Pomefiore的寮生受害开始，他就已经将她视为敌人。此刻Rook在他面前失踪，他已经开始考虑是否应该将这个幽灵直接抹杀来得更好。

“你这么相信他吗？明明自己也不一定能逃出去，还想着你的副寮长？”女主人说。血腥味渐渐散去，那颗心也不再搏动，静静地躺在盘中。其中贮蓄的血液从血管里淌下，溢出瓷盘的边缘，将白桌布染红。  
“这和相不相信他没有关系，既然他是我的副寮长，我就会把他原模原样地带回去。”Vil说。他手中的风暴缓缓散去，再次坐在桌前：“你想说什么？”  
“死后的世界是很无聊的，我只想找人说说话。”女主人用刀叉切割面前的食物，她的叉子直接穿过了那份肉排，可她却毫无知觉，用叉子叉起一团空气放入口中：“回答我的问题吧，回答完了，Rook Hunt也该找到这里了，等你们再次汇合，我就会放你们回去。”  
“你想知道什么？”Vil说。  
“我一直看着你们，从你们入学开始，我就在Pomefiore寮看着你们了。”  
“是吗？”Vil回答：“那你为什么还要把我叫来问关于我的事情呢？”  
“你不会把态度写在脸上。”  
“我不是小孩子。”  
“你就没有怀疑过你的Over Blot并非偶然？”  
“是我自己的原因。”Vil说。他又想起了沉浸在黑暗之中的狂乱，甜蜜的黑色汁液，浓稠黏腻，将他拖入最深的深渊。

“你很美。”女主人说：“但也……过于单纯。你父亲把你保护得很好。”她举起高脚杯喝了一口又放回原处，液面没有任何下降：“人类为了养出漂亮的猫咪，会对它们进行筛选，即便会为他们带来先天性的疾病；为了种植出更漂亮的盆景，会将植物种进畸形的花盆之中，让它们失去原本笔直的模样。这不健康，但却是为了美。”她起身走到Vil背后，长桌消失了，现在只有Vil一个人坐在高背椅上，就像一座孤岛。幽灵冰冷的手指抚过他的面孔，Vil偏头躲开她的手。

“这和我没有关系，我所做的一切都是顺从天性的。”Vil说：“我不明白你的意思。”

“Rook，你生他的气，是不是？”女主人说。她缓缓地绕着Vil转圈，白色的衣裙在黑暗中微微发光。

“我不喜欢被欺骗。”Vil说。

“你知道他是猎人，猎人最擅长用陷阱和诱饵来欺骗猎物，为什么以前还是选择相信他？”

“皇后的命运，不是我的命运。”Vil说。他想起如浊墨般漆黑的雨夜，电闪雷鸣，有人从高崖上坠入深渊：“我也不是……他的猎物。”

“你生气只是因为他隐瞒了和别人的关系吗？”女主人说。

Vil沉默了，过了一会才说：“我需要他。”

“你当然需要他！”女主人在他的面前悬空坐下：“若没有光源和镜子，宝石便只能在黑暗中埋没。但镜中所见一定是真实吗？你想过这个问题吗？”女主人的身影渐渐消失，化作一面镜子，浮在Vil面前，Vil看着自己的脸，很熟悉，即使是闭上眼，也能在黑暗中描摹出自己的容貌。他天生有着敏锐的天性，有些事他隐隐约约地知道，但却没有去伸手揭开。就算是真的又怎么样呢？演员要回应观众的期待，他需要Rook，就像Rook需要他，于是Vil便默许一些事发生。Vil不再说话了，女主人也没有再提问，他与镜中的自己长久地对视，魔法书再次浮空，Vil没有用魔法，而是用书本身的重量将女主人所化的镜子击得粉碎。黑暗随着镜子一同碎裂，他又回到了刚才的宴会厅。

桌椅都不见了，碎镜片汇合在一起，化成女主人的模样，还是戴着面纱，Vil突然动手，女主人来不及反应，被他打得昏死过去。厅外传来脚步声，宴会厅大门洞开，Rook手持弓箭，终于回到此处。

“你杀了她！”Rook看见倒在地上的女主人。  
“她没有死，只是化身被我重创，恐怕昏过去了。”Vil说：“揭开她的面纱。”Rook收起弓箭，弯腰扯下那片轻薄的织物，不由得惊呼一声——面纱下是Vil的脸。  
“果然如此。”Vil说，他看起来毫无意外之色：“她只不过是想取我而代之，所以才对我说那些话。”  
“她对你说了什么？”Rook问。  
“一些我早就知道的事。”Vil说：“好了，把她解决掉，用你的弓。怨灵必须立刻被退治，她想要我的肉体，没有必要留手。等它溃散，我们就能回到Pomefiore去了。”


End file.
